


A typical sitcom

by milkytheholy1



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, WandaVision (TV), X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: 80s sitcom, Domestic Fluff, Eventual Fluff, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff without Plot, No Plot/Plotless, Pietro Maximoff Goes by Peter, Sitcom, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wanda Maximoff Needs a Hug, wandavision - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 13:07:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30106422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkytheholy1/pseuds/milkytheholy1
Summary: A/N: Hey everyone, so I was really in a debate to post this since it doesn't feature much interaction between Peter and the reader, however, some of you said you still wanted to read it so here we go. This oneshot is set during the 80s era of Wandavision and is mainly just a normal sitcom. And sorry, I know it's not gender-neutral like most of my oneshots but it's very rare now, unless it's a request, where I don't do a gender-neutral reader. Sorry if that cause an inconvenience for anyone, but the gender isn't that much of the story save for a few words. Enjoy!
Relationships: Peter Maximoff/Reader, Pietro Maximoff/Reader
Kudos: 8
Collections: Favorite X-men Fics, Marvel, Marvel read list





	A typical sitcom

**Author's Note:**

> Peter Maximoff x Female reader.

_ You wander the world with a vision of what life could be _

_ But then the years come and teach you to just wait and see _

_ Forces may try to pull us apart _

_ But nothing can phase me if you’re in my heart _

_ Crossing our fingers, singing a song _

_ We’re making it up as we go along _

_ Through the highs and lows _

_ We’ll be right, we’ll be wrong _

_ We’re making it up as we go along _

_ And there will be days, we won’t know which way to go _

_ But we’ll take it higher, you’re all I desire _

_ When the going gets tough, when push comes to shove _

_ We’re making it up, ‘cause we got love _

_ We got love, We got love, We got love _

_ Baby, we got… _

_ WandaVision _

"Give it back, Tommy!" Billy yelled, snagging the wire of the controller. Tommy continued to lean away from his brother's weak attempts at seizing the controller, expertly diving away from his invading grasps. "Mom said we have to share!" he continued to moan, his constant whines soon growing on Tommy's nerves. Tommy felt his eyes twitch as his twin brother continued to groan about sharing and human compansion, pfft, who needs that when you're jumping barrels thrown by a monkey!

"Back off, Billy! I'm trying to win here!" he nagged, using his free hand to push Billy further off the couch. Billy rolled his eyes at his brother, "Yeah, emphasis on _ trying _ ." he snarked. "Ooh, when I've beaten this level I'm so gonna kick your butt!" Tommy huffed, eyes purely trained on the small plumber. Wanda came bouncing down the stairs, making light steps as she went, the sound of her entrance alerted Billy as he scrambled off of the couch and bound to her legs. 

"Mooooom! Tell Tommy it's my turn with the controller." he moaned, Wanda placed a delicate hand on his head, gently ruffling his hair while her gaze travelled over to her other son. His form was hunched over, eyes way too close to the screen for her comfort, "Tommy, dear, maybe give your brother a turn, okay?" she asked politely. Tommy didn't look back to match her eyes, instead, he repeatedly tapped the button on the controller and called over his shoulder "Yeah, mom."

"See, Billy, now was that so hard?" Wanda joked, Billy huffed at her, crossing his arms over his chest in defence. Tommy continued to hit the controller button, muttering under his breath "Juuuust after I finish this level." Wanda obviously heard, her son's were known to be terrible at whispering and all things secret; she often mused that it was a trait they got from their father. "Tommy," she nagged, eyebrows furrowing at his response, said twin sighed and reluctantly hung the controller by the wire waiting for his brother to grab it.

With a satisfied hum, Wanda strolled into the kitchen intent on washing the dishes. As the water warmed, Wanda let her mind slip to her unconscious thoughts: where was her beloved husband, Vision? What about her brother? Was she doing the right thing by not bringing back Sparky? Before her thoughts could be answered, the badgering voice of her neighbour, Agnes, blared at her through the window. 

"Say hun, everything alright in there? I'm not sure who's washing who, the pots or you." she joked, a smile beaming across her face as she leant further through the window. Wanda shook her head, quickly pulling her hands away from the nearly over-flowing sink, "Yes, sorry Agnes, I was just thinking." she stuttered nervously, drying her hands on a lone towel before opening the door.

"Thinking, hm? Ralph says I think too much, although I always tell him it's because I've got a big brain." she mused, waltzing into the kitchen and leaning against the countertop. Wanda laughed nervously, her fingers fiddling together, "When are we going to meet this husband of yours, Agnes? You're always talking about him but I've still haven't had the pleasure to meet the guy." Wanda gasped, busying herself with a bowl of fruit. She waved the bowl to Agnes, who quickly accepted an apple, taking a large bite she continued "Ah, you know men, always working. I'm surprised he has time for dinner some nights, but he always seems to have time for that end of work beer." she laughed.

"Hey, mom?" Billy called, walking into the kitchen with his brother not far behind him, "Yes, Billy?" she returned now with her full attention on the kids. Billy eyed Agnes before speaking, his words were hesitant "Do you know where Uncle Pete is?" Wanda stood still, her wide eyes flickering from Billy to Agnes, "Say, I didn't know your brother was in town."

"Oh, he's only visiting." Wanda smiled, but her eyes told a different story, "Well, is he cute? I doubt Ralph would notice someone new in the house." she laughed, nudging Wanda's arm. Billy and Tommy shared a glance with each other, confused while their mother nervously laughed along "Haha, oh Agnes, you are a  _ hoot _ !" she giggled, "But, I'm afraid he's taken."

"Aw, what a shame, oh well, I guess Ralph is stuck with me; or rather, I'm stuck with him!" she cackled, weakly wiping a tear from her eye. "Mooom," Tommy pestered, "Hm?" Wanda hummed, completely forgetting the question that started this all, "Uncle Pete?" Tommy prompted. "Ohh, your uncle... Well- he's, erm, your uncle-" Wanda stuttered, tripping over her words. "NO NEED TO FEAR CAUSE UNCLE PETEY IS HERE!" came his loud, crass voice from the living room, the twins quickly made their way to their uncle, giving him brief high-fives. Wanda jogged behind them, trailing his outfit and the person stood beside him.

"Oh, and who's this foxy momma." Agnes teased, making your face flush. You nervously laughed, offering your hand out to shake her own "I'm (Y/N), I'm Wanda's neighbour to the east." 

"Anndd my totally rad and _ real _ girlfriend!" Pietro butted in, taking Agnes' hand in a tight grip. The nosy neighbour fluttered her lashes at him, a hand landing on her chest in surprise "You be careful (Y/N), you better put this one on a leash!" she joked. "I hope we're not intruding on anything?" you asked, twirling a strand of your crimped hair slowly making it more and more frizzy as time went on. "Oh of course not, Agnes here just came over to... She's here because-"

"What she means to say is that I'm just leaving, don't want to bother this wholesome family any more than I already have!" Agnes announced striding over to the front door, "Besides, I've got to get ready for my workout class; I don't want to be late again, you won't believe the looks you get when you're still stood there putting your leg warmers on while everyone else is doing high kicks." she cackled, Wanda following her to the door. "Thanks for coming over, Agnes." Wanda smiled, hands trailing the length of the wood, "No problem, hun. I'll see you later, oh and say hello to Vision for me, will you?" 

"Of course, bye Agnes." she waved off her good friend and quickly shut the door, coming face to face with her brother. "Ahhhh!" she screamed, pushing herself against the front entrance, "Don't get your knickers in a twist, sis. I just wanna know where that husband of yours is?" he smirked, tugging on the lapels of his leather jacket. Wanda huffed, pushing him away from her "He's at work." she simply replied, walking away to the kitchen. Pietro zipped into the kitchen appearing at the sink beside her, Wanda continued to wash the dishes, unfazed by her speedy counterpart. 

"What's up with you, you've been acting strange ever since I got here; is it (Y/N)? Do you not want me dating her?" he asked, his voice becoming softer as he went on. Wanda turned her head to him in shock "Wha- no, no! I think you and (Y/N) make a wonderful couple." she turned back, looking at her soap covered hands and the sud-ridden dish inbetween them. "So what is it then, is it me? Do you not like me anymore? I know it's been a while, but that doesn't mean anything has to change between us, right?"

"Where have you been?" Wanda questioned, now patting her hands with the towel again. Pietro stood there in the kitchen frozen, his mind going blank before reloading again "Oh you know, here and there; travelling all over and stuff. But let me tell you, sis, I've never been anywhere as nice as Westview, you've got it good here." he started leaning against the counter, careful to avoid the wet patches littering the kitchen surface, his gaze was solely focused on you in the living room. You were sat between his two nephews watching and cheering along as they took turns in playing their video game, a dazzling smile on your lips.

He felt his heart sigh beneath his chest, love had definitely hit him hard, "I have?" Wanda asked, bringing him back to her reality. He jutted awake, turning his attention away from you and back onto Wanda, a smile reemerging on his cheeks "Yeah, I mean, you've got a husband, two kids, an amazing house, great neighbours; you've got it all." Wanda blushed at his declaration, doing what he had done only seconds ago, she stared through the little division split between the kitchen and the living room and lovingly stared at her children. 

"You didn't do too bad either." she mused with a kind smile, "Hmmm, you think?" Pietro inquired, now joining his sister in watching the couch's occupants with a warm smile. She let out a breathless laugh "Duh, I'm amazed she's able to deal with you."

" _ Deal _ ?" Pietro repeated, tone full of offence. Wanda laughed again, smile becoming wider and she sent fleeting glances his way "C'mon, remember that time where we went to that festival, and we spent most of the time trying to find you because you wandered off?" Pietro smiled at the memory, "And when you found me I was covered in mud and candy wrappers, good times." he chuckled. Wanda frowned at his response "I don't remember that happening," she thought aloud,  _ wasn't he in the well after a dog scared him? _ she questioned. 

"Well we all remember events differently," he quipped, moving to the living room. Wanda followed him with her eyes, still perched in front of the kitchen, who was he really? 

Pietro sauntered into the living room joining you on the couch, "What were you two talking about?" you asked, Pietro wrapped an arm around your waist bringing you closer to his form "Just memories and stuff," he uttered, eyes transfixed on the television screen. You nodded, simply letting the thought go, you kept your voice quiet as you continued to speak "Do you think Wanda and Vision are alright?" 

Pietro looked back to you, brows furrowing when he saw your frown, "What do you mean?" you rolled your eyes at his oblivious behaviour "You of all people should be able to tell that they're clearly going through something." Pietro pulled back away from you "Why would I know?"

"Erm, hello? You're Wanda's twin brother and Vision's brother-in-law, you should know these things?" Pietro rolled his shoulders back, choosing to slump further into the couch "I'm sure they'll work it out, Wanda won't let it get too far." Your frowned deepened "What's that meant to mean?"

"Don't worry about it, babe; just forget 'bout it." you huffed out a frustrated breath, deciding to watch the boys play their little game than focus on something that was technically none of your business. Pietro laughed under his breath, distracting you momentarily, "What's so funny, Mister?" he continued to chuckle under his breath, "They should call  _ you _ the nosy neighbour, not Agnes."

He got a smack on the back of the head for that remark, followed by a quick peck on the lips. 


End file.
